the_master_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Lolsars Productions
The Lolsars were founded on February 18, 2008 by Anthony Dufour, CJ Cracchiolo, Jacob Pereira, Zack Randazzo and Peter Dimaio. On this first day they filmed their first skit entitled "How to be Miss Popularity" inspired by nigahiga videos of the same nature. The next day another short film was released entitled "Burglary at House 587" starring Anthony and CJ. Sometime before the 19th and 29th a film called "The Fucked Up Maniac" was released, considered to be the best short by the group it also added a new member to the Lolsars, a man known as Ryan S. The climax of the Lolsars would occur on February 29, 2008, when the final film starring all original Lolsars would be uploaded, entitled "The Dangers of Farting." The last film to be fully released and feature the three core lolsars members, those being Anthony, CJ and Jacob was released on May 19. 2008, entitled "The War" it is no longer available for viewing as of October 10, 2013. From this point onward the decline of the Lolsars and Lolsars Productions spiraled downward at quite an unbridled rate. No films would be produced until June of 2008 where a failed movie inspired by the, then unreleased Indian Jones movie, Indiana Jones and the Legend of the Crystal Skulls, a film titled "Indiana Jones and the Quest for the Golden Apple" went into filming. What was slated to be the first full length was abrutly cancelled for unknown reasons, what was finished of the film was uploaded to an account called "LolsarsSecret". The film was 14 minutes and 15 seconds long, and featured Anthony, CJ, Jacob, Peter Dimaio, Ryan S. and Louie. Louie was a new Lolsar at the time. The summer of 2008 proved to be the beginning of the end for the Lolsars. When a split occured in August. Jacob and newly added Lolsars member Peter R. made two films entitled "The Mission" and "The Greatest Mission Ever" Two comedic action films that while supported by some original Lolsars members such as Peter D. and Zack R. were despised Anthony and CJ. Between September 7th and 14th 2008 the most memorable films of the post-original Lolsars era was created, The Offices - Episode I and Episode II. The Offices - Episode I was the brainchild of Jacob and Peter R. Meant to be a parody of The Office, it starred Jacob, as Ralph Pachinko, Peter R. as Mr. Foote and Louie as Mr. Head. The film deviated from past films as it contained no violence. A hit from the start, it prompted a short reunion, and Anthony offered to be lead editor and producer of the second episode, which would sadly be the last. Jacob's parents saw Episode I and Jacob was grounded from the computer for a very long time. A month later Jacob and Peter R. released SaW. A Saw parody. Originally meant to be released other another production Studio "Skamoncha Productions" eventually found its way back to Lolsars. The last two Lolsars videos were released in June and July of 2009. The Mission - BP a parody of the missions released 10 months earlier by Jacob and Peter R. starred Jacob and Louie. The very last Lolsars video starred Anthony, Peter, Claudia and Anthony's sister Dana. Entitled Gay and Straight Adventure. Following this, no videos were ever uploaded to the Lolsars Productions youtube channel ever again, thus ending the group. One year, four months and sixteen days after Lolsars had formed, they had fallen apart.